Emerl Goes to Sword Art Online II: The Quest for Excaliber
Emerl Goes to Sword Art Online II: The Quest for Excalibur is an upcoming Team Robot/Non-Disney/Anime Crossover film to be created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot The Queen of the Lake Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya shows her brother Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya a news article about a legendary item, the Holy Sword Excalibur, which has been discovered in a floating dungeon located in Jötunheimr in ALO. The two rally Asuna Yuuki, Shino "Sinon" Asada, Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi, Keiko "Silica" Ayano and Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki together to prepare for the mission to retrieve Excalibur. They enter Jötunheimr through a secret passageway and use Tonky, a friendly beast evil god monster resembling a flying jellyfish-elephant, to fly towards the dungeon. They witness players assisting a humanoid evil god monster to massacre a beast evil god monster. Suddenly, Urðr, the Queen of the Lake, appears behind them and explains that the massacre was ordered by Thrym, the King of the Frost Giants, who threw Excalibur into Urðr's Spring and caused the formerly green world of Jötunheimr to turn into an icy wasteland. She requests them to retrieve Excalibur from the bottom of the dungeon, the inverted ice pyramid Thrymheim, before all of the beast evil god monsters are slaughtered. The King of the Giants At the entrance to Thrymheim, the group is determined to succeed in the quest in order to prevent Thrym from invading Alfheim and causing the cataclysmic event Ragnarok to happen. At the end of the second floor, they use elemental magic to power their weapons in order to take down two minotaurs with a great amount of teamwork. After they defeat a giant insect on the third floor, they encounter a woman locked in an ice cage, and despite fearing it may be a trap, Klein destroys the ice cage to free her. Kirito reluctantly agrees for the woman, recognized as Freyja, to join the group. After Asuna recharges and Freyja boosts the group's health, they enter the boss room filled with gold, where they are met by Thrym. Excalibur The group engages in battle against Thrym, overwhelming him with their attacks, but he soon retaliates. Among the pile of gold, Kirito finds a golden hammer and tosses it to Freyja, who suddenly transforms into Thor, the Norse god of thunder. With the group's help, Thor defeats Thrym once and for all, rewarding Klein with the golden hammer Mjölnir. A staircase opens up and leads to the last floor, where Kirito pulls the sword out of the ice with much effort, causing the floor to break off and drop down a chasm. As Tonky arrives to save them, Kirito is forced to throw Excaliber into the chasm due to its heavy item weight, but Sinon uses her bow and arrow to retrieve it. As a result, Jötunheimr is rejuvenated and filled with fresh water and greenery. Urðr and her sisters Verðandi and Skuld appear and thank them for saving Jötunheimr, in which Urðr rewards Kirito with Excaliber. In the real world, Kazuto, Suguha and Shino test out an audiovisual bidirectional communication probe for a mechatronics project to allow Yui to interact with the real world. The group later has lunch to celebrate the conclusion of the quest. Sega Ultimate All-Stars League * Emerl * G-merl * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Xion * Kiva * Coco Bandicoot * Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger * Classic Sonic and Classic Tails * Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC * Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 * Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks * Finn the Human and Jake the Dog * Eddy, Double-D and Ed * Rigby and Mordecai * Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy * Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott * Sam and Max * Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo * Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon * Ash and Pikachu * Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard * Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter * Ryuko Matoi Main Cast * Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya * Asuna Yuuki * Yui * Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi * Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya * Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki * Keiko "Silica" Ayano * Shino "Sinon" Asada * Urðr * Verðandi * Skuld * Freyja/Thor * Thrym Links # ???, . Trivia *